A Friendly Crash
by Skipper96
Summary: My take on what happens when Jed and Octavious crash the Hummer. No spoilers for the second movie. Non slash.


"A Friendly Crash"

"Ahhh, I can't hold her!" Jedediah called out after the remote control, yellow hummer went under the carriage and he lost control.

The small car was headed straight for a snow drift that looked like a ramp. Octavious thought that the snow was not packed tight enough for the little car to drive, but he had thought wrong. The hummer shot straight up the snow made ramp, it went high into the air, flipped once, and then gravity worked its magic and started to bring the car back down with the front pointed towards the snow covered ground.

Jedediah looked at Octavious, then back out the front of the car, and then back to the Roman General. He had to act fast! If they did not get out now, they were as good as toast.

With only seconds to spare, the cowboy stood up, pushed off against the floor board towards Octavious, put his arms out in front of him, and shoved the General out of the car and into a snow drift.

Jedediah scrambled across to the passenger's side of the car and dove out the open door, unfortunately he was too late. The car made contact with the ground and exploded. The force of the explosion sent soot, ash, bits of the car, and Jedediah flying. He landed at the bottom of a snow drift on his stomach and the loose snow on top of the drift came tumbling down on to his back. Both Roman and cowboy were unconscious.

A few minutes later, Octavious groaned and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around. There was a wall of snow to his left, and the hummer burned in front of him. Soot and ash covered the ground and himself. Octavious glanced to his right and saw a black blob; which he thought was just part of the once yellow car, but the closer he looked he realized that it was a hat, a cowboy hat! His brown eyes widened with fear and worry.

"Jedediah!", Octavious whispered in alarm.

He called the name louder and when no answer came, he shot up on his feet, and paced around calling the cowboy's name.

Octavious feared the worst and thought the western was still in the car burning to death. He walked over to the hat and bent down, his finger touched the wet, velvety surface when he saw a sight the relived him. From underneath a pile of snow, he saw tiny legs.

Octavious stood up clutching the hat close to his chest and let a sigh escape his lips as he walked over. He set the hat down and crouched by Jedediah's head. The General put his hands on Jedediah's shoulders and rolled him over onto his back.

"Jed", Octavious murmured to the as he gently shook Jedediah's shoulders.

"Octavious?", Jedediah moaned with his eyes still closed.

"Jed!", Octavious said with relief in his voice.

Jedediah's crystal blue eyes fluttered open and met the Roman's hazel ones.

"Come on, Jed, we need to get back to the museum."

Jedediah attempted to sit up, but fell back down with a pained look on his face.

"Just go on without me, Octavious."

"Jedediah just like you told me I am going to tell you, I'm not quitting you!"

Octavious did not wait for the cowboy's response instead, he slid his arms under Jedediah's shoulders and pushed him up into a sitting position. Then, he put his hands under Jedediah's arms and lifted the cowboy onto his feet.

Jedediah swayed and fell back into Octavious's arms. The Roman put Jedediah arm around his neck and pushed him back onto his feet. He leaned down and picked up Jed's hat, and placed it onto Jedediah's soot covered blonde hair. Octavious then, then, put his right arm around Jedediah's rib cage to give Jed more support.

"Ready?", Octavious asked the cowboy.

For an answer Jedediah started to walk and the General did the same. They walked for a few minutes in silence, when Octavious broke it.

"Why did you push me out of the car?"

"I don't know it just seemed like the right thing ta' do."

"Thanks", Octavious replied and they went back to walking in silence.

Jedediah's muscles ached, every step shot agonizing pain through his body. If it was not for Octavious being at his side he did not think he would have made it this far. Jedediah's wet cold, soot covered clothes clung to his body and he shivered as the wind whipped across his face.

Octavious felt Jedediah shiver and then, stumble in the deep snow. Octavious stopped and helped Jedediah regain his balance. He then pulled Jedediah closer for more support and to keep him warmer.

Jedediah felt the coldness form Octavious's armor seep through his thin shirt and touch his bare skin. He tried to shudder away from Octavious but, the General held him firmly. They continued to walk. At about fifteen minutes till dawn, the two finally reached the museum steps.

"How are we supposed to get up there?", Jedediah questioned.

"With great difficulty, my liege", Octavious replied.

The cowboy looked to the sky and said, "It's now or never."

He put his hands on the cold step and hauled himself up; Octavious was right behind him. It took the leaders ten minutes to get to the last step. They could hear Larry and Teddy Roosevelt talking about them.

"Ready to make our comeback partner", Jedediah whispered to Octavious.

"Yeah", the Roman replied.

Jedediah hauled himself up and then turned back around and helped Octavious up. They walked a few feet and in front of Larry and the others.

"You aint' gettin' rid of us that easy", Jedediah told them.

Octavious then put his fist to his chest and then extended into the frigid air. Jedediah put his two fingers to the brim of his hat and then, extended his arm in a salute, before the two walked into the museum side by side.

"Jedediah", Octavious said.

"Yeah", the cowboy answered.

"I want to apologize for all the times I fought with you."

"I accept your apology and I'm sorry too."

"I accept yours, are we calling it truths."

"Yeah, I think we are."

The two reached the hall of miniatures and went their separate ways.

The next night when they came to life, there was a new car waiting for them. Jedediah took off his hat and hopped into the driver's seat; Octavious did the same.

"Let's ride!", the cowboy said as he put the car into gear off and sped off into the museum with his friend right beside him.

* * *

A/N: **Please R&R. And check my poll on my profile. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
